Starless Night
by IHeartEdwardCullen14
Summary: In this storty Edward id human and Bella is a vampire. Yeah the summary sucks but i promise you guys the story is awsome. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Chapter One

~EPOV~

I just got off the plane in this awful town. I was waiting for my dad, Charlie, in the freezing cold rain. I pulled my hood up on my head and pulled my coat tighter to myself. I sat on the bench outside with my suitcase.

I finally say the black and white police cruiser pull up to the curb. I picked up my suitcase and Charlie opened the trunk so I could put it in. I opened the passenger door and silently climbed in and shut the door.

"It's good to see you Edward," Charlie said.

"It's good to see you too dad. It's been a long time." I said.

I hadn't seen Charlie since I was eleven years old. I used to visit him during the summer. We never did anything father/sun-ish. He would always be off fishing with his best friend Billy Black. I was always so bored with the boring lake and the quietness that Charlie finally left me with Billy's daughter Jackie.

Jackie my one and only close friend in forks. I was actually looking forward to seeing her again.

One day I couldn't take it anymore and I begged my mom to let me stay in Arizona with her. She agreed and I haven't been back to Forks ever since.

My mom, Renee, just got remarried to Phil. He's a minor league baseball player. He isn't very good so he has to travel from team to team. I could tell that my mom really missed him a lot. I kind of felt sorry for her so I offered to come live in Forks with Charlie.

We pulled up to the familiar small two-story house. I grabbed my things out of the trunk and walked up to the house door. Charlie unlocked it and I stepped inside. Everything looks the same as it was when I was eleven. I walked up the stairs to my old bedroom. It was the same pale blue wallpaper with the hardwood floors and beige curtains.

I set my things on the floor and plopped down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling counting the lines. This was the beginning of my bring life here in Forks. I was pretty sure nothing exciting was ever going to happen in this small rainy town.

I fell asleep quickly and awoke early the next morning. I took a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and Charlie already left for work. I was walking in the kitchen when I found a note on the table.

_Edward,_

_I bought this truck from Billy so that you could get to school it may not be fancy but it has potential. I'm working late tonight so I left some money in the kitchen drawer so that you could order some pizza. _

_Dad._

I sighed and pulled back the curtain so I had view of outside. There was a rusted red Chevy truck in the driveway. I wasn't going to complain, it's better than having no transportation at all.

I had a bowl of cereal and when I was finished I washed it in the sink and put it away in the cabinet. I was a little early for school but I decided to drive there anyway.

I grabbed the keys that were next to the note and made my way outside. It was cold but that was suspected when you live in the rainiest place in the country.

I looked up at the gray sky and I could tell that it was going to be a rainy day. I opened the door to my truck and it kind of squeaked. I climbed in and shut the door. I put the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life.

I found my way to the school. There were a couple of cars in the parking lot. I found a spot and climbed out of my car. I grabbed my things and went in the direction of the main office.

In the office was a middle aged woman sitting behind a desk. I walked up to her and cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up at me and batted her eyelashes. I widened my eyes in shock.

_Eww, disgusting and awkward. _I thought to myself.

"Hi, I'm Edward Swan **(A/N: I know it's weird to me too!)** I'm new here and I need my schedule and my books." I said, trying not to show the horror and the disgust in my voice.

"I'll be right back," she said in a tone which I think she was trying to be sexy. When she was safely out of hearing and sight distance I mad gagging sounds.

She returned with a stack of textbooks and a couple of papers.

"Here are your books," she said handing me my books. "And you need to get this slip signed by all of you teachers." She said handing me the sheet of paper and my schedule. I was picking up my things and was about to leave when I saw her wink at me.

I rolled my eyes and left out of the office. I headed to my first period class, English. By the time I got there everyone was coming in. I sat at a desk in the back of the room.

A kid with blond hair, spiked with what I'm guessing is hair gel, came and sat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike. You must be Edward." He said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"You're the missing child of Police Chief Swan. The one that disappeared and never came back, until now. Everyone in this town knows who you are." He said.

I rolled my eyes. _Great, just what I need. Everyone thinking I abandoned my father._ I thought to myself.

"I did not disappear. My mom just took me to Arizona, and I decided that this place was boring so I stayed in Arizona." I said.

Just then the teacher started to begin his lesson. I was taking notes when I noticed a lot of people staring at me, girls in particular. I was starting to feel a little self-conscious.

When the bell finally rang I stood up quickly and avoided all the stares I got from the girls. I even got a couple of evil glances from some of the guys.

When lunch came Mike invited my sit at his table. There were a couple of other people sitting there too. I was playing with a plastic fork when I saw her.

She was beyond beautiful. She had beautiful long wavy brown hair. Her skin was beautiful, creamy, and pale. She was sitting with four other people at her table who were also beautiful. But she was a vision of beauty. I was instantly mesmerized by her. I wanted to go over there and talk to her but I was afraid I was going to make an ass out of myself so I just stayed put.

"Dude what are you staring at?" Mike asked me. I looked away quickly but I wasn't quick enough. He looked in the direction that I was staring before and he smirked.

"Those are the Cullen's." Mike said. "And the one you're staring at is Bella. Yeah she's drop dead sexy, but don't waste your time, no one here is good enough for her." He said with a small hint of bitterness in his tone.

I looked over at her again and she was looking at me now. I quickly turned my head and I felt my cheeks get hot.

Mike started to laugh until he saw why I had blushed. He looked a little angry, but then he shook it off.

"Dude Bella _Cullen_ is staring at _you_!" he said a little too loudly which made me blush ever harder. Everyone at our table was staring at me now. I wanted to crawl into a hole and wait there till everyone forgets what just happened

I just fiddled with my hands. I peeked over at Bella from the corner of my eye and I saw that she was still looking at me. I gave her a shy smile. I was shocked when she actually smiled back. But then I think I imagined it because as soon as I turned to her fully her smile was gone.

I shook my head and turned my attention to the clock.

_59, 58, 57, 56._ I counted in my head the seconds until the bell would ring. I sighed because the time seemed to be going by so slowly. I was really getting bored.

_33, 32, 31, 30._ I counted again. I rolled my eyes and I was now getting aggravated at the clock. Finally the clock was getting closer and closer.

_4, 3, 2, 1, and then…_

_BRING!!!!!!!_ The bell sounded. I gathered my things and slowly went about finding my class. When I got there the class was full, except one seat, and that one seat was next to Bella Cullen.

I walked up to the teacher and gave him the slip to sign. I was walking to the seat with Bella when I noticed her eyes change color. They went from beautifully shimmering gold to burning black coal. Even though her eyes were black she was still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

I sat down next to her and put my things on the desk. When I sat down Bella moved away from me. She was leaning away from me and she was glaring at me. Part of me knew that I should be afraid and look away but the dominant part kept me there next to her.

The teacher began talking but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I was paying attention to every little part of Bella. Her eyes, her hair, her face, her lips, Oh her lips! They were so taunting. I just wanted to lean in and press my lips to hers. I wondered what they would feel like.

Bella was staring at me also. I gave her another shy smile and her face softened a little. Her clenched jaw was loosened and her eyes were starting to get a gold rim around them. **(A/N: Ah, the power of Edward's crooked smile.)** I wanted to take my hand and stroke her face. But I knew if I tried she would think I was some crazy lunatic who goes around touching people. I put my hands in my pockets so that I wouldn't be tempted.

All too soon the bell rang. As I was getting up, being my clumsy self, I tripped over my stool. Before I could fall a pair of strong creamy arms caught me. I looked up to se Bella's face a few inches away from mine. I was about to lean in but she let go of me and walked quickly out the door. I watched her leave.

I was gathering some of my things off the floor someone bent down to help me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica." She said handing me my books.

"I'm Edward." I said as I nodded at her.

"So, what's your next class." she asked me.

"I have gym next." I said.

He face seemed to light up as I said that. "Cool, I have gym too. We could walk there together." She said.

"Sure," I said and we were off.

Jessica was babbling about useless things. I tuned her out and all I could think of was Bella. The way it felt when her arms wrapped around me. Her smell, she smelled like honey and lilacs. I would remember that smell.

When we got to gym Jessica went off to her locker room and I just sat out because I didn't have any clothes to change into. I sat against the gym wall while I watched my fellow peers play stupid gym games.

When class was finally over I got my things and went to the parking lot to go to my truck. When I was about to open my door I noticed Bella standing against a shiny silver Volvo staring at me. I couldn't help but blush as she watched me.

I climbed into my truck and turned it on. I pulled into reverse and pulled out of my spot almost hitting a red van on my way out. I put it into drive and drove away. As I looked at Bella I could have sworn I saw her laugh from the corner of my eye which made me blush even harder.

When I got home as suspected Charlie wasn't there. I went to get a phone book to look for a pizza place. As I was flipping through the book I came to a stop when I came across the name _Cullen. _I looked at the number.

_Don't do it Edward._ I told myself. I was really tempted to write it down and call for something.

_I could just call and ask if we had any Biology homework._ I thought._ No Edward you don't want to come off as a stalker, now just get the damn pizza number._ I told myself. I found the pizza number but not before bookmarking the Cullen page.

I sat alone for a while waiting for my pizza to come. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. It was on the sport's channel and I just left it there until I heard a knock on the door.

I grabbed the money out of the drawer and gave it to the delivery boy. I set the pizza down on the table and started to eat. After that I took a shower, did my homework, and got ready for bed. I laid there with my eyes closed my eyes.

That was the first night I dreamed about Bella Cullen.


End file.
